


"A Perfectly Imperfect Love" - Klaine Advent Prompt #24: Yesterday

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"A Perfectly Imperfect Love" - Klaine Advent Prompt #24: Yesterday

It seems like it was only yesterday when Blaine had first met Kurt.

He could still remember that moment in all of its glorious perfection or perfect imperfection, depending upon who you ask.

Kurt would never say that, even though he is very fond of their imperfect meeting, but to Blaine it would always be perfectly imperfect.

It’s been years since that day, and they’d weathered quite a bit, the break-ups would always leave an unpleasant taste in his mouth as well as Kurt’s.

They’d grown though, in both his and Kurt’s opinion for the better, not just as people but also as a couple.

They both no longer expected perfection from each other.

They understood that love took hard work and needed to be properly cared for.

Blaine gazes over at his husband who’s curled up on the couch, snuggled under a warm throw blanket.

Blaine’s heart beats just a bit faster at the sight and a fond smile appears on his face.

Kurt would always be the most beautiful man he’d ever encountered, always.

Kurt sniffles just as Blaine thinks that and he wants to laugh with how adorable he is.

His husband will always mean the world to him, always had even when they’d broken up, even when Blaine had been so angry with Kurt he’d never thought he’d find it in his heart to forgive him. 

Through all of it, Kurt had remained precious to Blaine.

Blaine knows Kurt has always felt the same, even if he’s had to work hard in order to express himself better, he has always held Blaine in the highest regard deep in his heart.

This Christmas is the second one they’ve had together since getting married, but it also marks the passing of the first full year since they became husbands.

Of course there had been bumps and arguments, every relationship and marriage has them, but they were solid emotionally and weathered every obstacle that came their way.

Blaine would never give up on Kurt, he almost had, but then Kurt (precious precious Kurt) had swooped back in and shown him that hope truly was still there for them. 

They were in this together, now and forever, and Blaine, who can’t stop staring at his husband fondly, knows in his heart of hearts just how true that really is.


End file.
